DECADE : JOURNEY OF ZERO
by BOW-B-4-ME
Summary: An ordinary teenage boy was chosen to become a familiar to a lost magic, a man who wish to live a simple live are now bound to protect a world he never knew existed and a young girl who wish for an incredible familiar that will prove she was a capable mage unknowing that she posses the lost magic. Read as this two world collide in an unforgivable adventure.


**WORKING AND STUDYING**

**AT THE SAME TIME – SUCK!**

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE, IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT:**

* * *

**Wassup People!** First of all, I would like to thank you for your suggestion on the harem. Even though only 1 person that actually give me any suggestion._**(SIGH)**_ And one of the girl that **he/she (**did't mean to offend you, I just did't know your gender**) **suggest on the harem is **Kirche** and **Tiffania**.

Anyway before you continue reading this story, let me tell you something that I **haven't EVEN** realize the moment I decide to write this crossover. **WHAT THE HELL HAVE I BEEN WRITING ALL this TIME!**

**YOU HEARD ME!** All this time I been writing this story, I never once think of the storyline for this fic. I just write the story and go with the flow. But after I watch all 4 season of **ZNT**, only then did I realize how lame my story truly is. No wonder people did't even bother reading this fic at all and I was really surprise that no one flame me about it, well except for one person but that was sent in pm and the only complain **he/she** has was me using an oc character **instead** of using the real character**(thank god)**. The same goes for my writing, but you guys already know that. **RIGHT?**

**Conclusion... my story, language and writing is suck**. But you can't really blame me on the language and writing part, you already been warn on that one. Anyway, I already watch all 4 season of **ZNT** and plan the storyline. So you guys can expect a lot of KAMEN RIDER DECADE action from now on.

I Also plan on **re-write** the **whole story** from here on out, **STARTING FROM THIS CHAPTER** and create a new one since the last three chapter of this story is totally suck in my opinion. I know some of you people out there is seriously piss off right now because of the sudden and drastic change of the story, but please give this fic a chance and read/find out this new version of the story I just wrote.** (YOU HAVE N0 IDEA HOW LONG IT TAKE ME TO BRAIN-STORM FOR A NEW STORYLINE FOR THIS FIC – like I say before, I want to write something a little different, **but don't worry. I still use the same plot of the ZNT anime.**) **

Let's not forget that a lot of you people must be wondering if the** RIDER WARS** will happen or not. **(SPOILED ALERT) – THAT FOR ME TO KNOW AND YOU TO FIND OUT. It may or may not happen. All you guys can do right now is wait and see as I write all 4 season.**

There also something else I wanna tell you guys. For example, I done some pretty big changes on Decade power. I knew you people is totally piss of right now because of it, but like I say before. Please give this story a chance.

* * *

And as I once say before, **I DO NOT OWN KAMEN RIDER AND FAMILIAR OF ZERO WHAT SO EVER IN ANY WAY OR FORM. **

* * *

It was night time in Japan, with heavy rain that promise no end for the next couple of day pouring down in the city of Tokyo. The city was quiet and peaceful, but that is what we expected for it to happen because every citizen inside the city has gone home for the night to get some rest after a long hard day of work for some people out there. But for the largest and proudest city in Japan to be so peaceful with no sound to be heard from it other than the pouring of the heavy rain is indeed weird and it was proven to be correct as the proudest city in Japan has been completely destroy.

The many tall and proud building of the city was gone with nothing left other than the debris of the building wall on the ground. Multiple corpse could also be seen from man, woman, to child laying dead on the city floor with their blood covering the whole street. With so many dead body laying in the street with blood covering they whole body, the sight of it could make any man sick to their stomach.

The destruction was truly a sight to behold for it only take a week for the small country to turn from a living paradise for those who live there to a burning hell before they move to the next one in order to do the same thing they have done to Japan. To show how strong their power truly are and it was pointless to resist them. The only choice the human race have in order to continue on living in this world is to serve them and nothing else and it was all cause by the organization know as the Dai Shocker, the organization that was lead by different group of monster who wish to rule the whole dimension, the very organization that he created and lead himself.

Kadoya Tsukasa, that was his name. The very organization he wish to destroy when he knew on what they were planing to do to the whole dimension in existance but soon join them and take his place once again as the Great Leader of Dai Shocker the moment he regain his memories back. Turn out before he has lost his memories, he was the one who created the organization in the first place and also their Great Leader. Now he finally knew on why he was call the destroyer of the world and he love it as he sit on his throne once again. Finally, he could continue on what he was doing before he lost his memories and rule the whole universe and keep it to himself with him as the Leader.

But something he could never predicted happen as his own minion and general turn their back and betray him. Simply using him from the very start when he created this organization as he the only one who has the power to create a road to connect the different dimension into one, making it easier for them to conquer the whole dimensions and it's was all plan by his own sister with the help of her guardian 'Tsukikage' or better know as 'Shadowmoon' who became the new Great Leader of Dai Shocker.

Unable to do nothing but to run away and go into hiding for a while, he goes to the Hikari Studio hoping that Natsumi will help him. But after what he have done to them and the other world, Natsumi could never trust him again. Tsukasa was surprise to hear that someone as nice as Natsumi would also leave him, but after what he have done to her, Yuusuke and the world, it was understandable. She believe in him but he betray her trust without a second though the moment he regain his memoriea back without any hesitation.

A week have past since that day but he can still remember the disappointed voice of Natsumi before she ask him to leave her and her world alone. The feeling of having nothing in life with no one to turn to is really painful and he could't bear it anymore.

'I'm sorry'

Was the only word that been repeating on it's own inside his head since he left the studio as he walk in the silent street of Japan with heavy rain continue pouring to the ground with thunder roaring in the sky and watch the destroy city in silent. Seeing the dead body of the innocent laying in the street with they love one by their side make the guilt inside of him to grew and he knew there was nothing he could do changed it, he does't even know if there was any survivor in this country after the attack cause by the Dai Shocker. Narutaki was right, he has no right to exist at all. He may not be the cause for the city destruction and the death of the citizen, but he still the one responsible for it as he the one who created it.

On the first day of the Dai Shocker invasion, he heard that a war happen beetween the Kamen rider and the Dai Shocker. The fight was brutal and legendary as the Kamen Rider from the Showa and Heise era band together to stop the Dai Shocker. But even with their power combined, it was not enough to stop them as the enemy hold much greater poweer than the Kamen Rider this time. What happen to all the Kamen Rider he did't know, and truth be told; he does't really care for he has his own problem to take care of.

Having enough of watching the destruction cause by his own creation, Tsukasa take shelter in one of the many building with the top part of it been destroy by the **Dai-Shocker Combatmen. **The sound of his foot step could be heard in the empty hall of the building and a trail of water was created from his wet cloth as he walk toward a chair at the waiting area for the customer and take a seat.

''My little sister...and my friend too...'' Slowly closing his eyes and remembering the people he care the most, Tsukasa smirk as he saw they happy smile when he was with them as they travel through different world together and how he always spending time with his sister before they parent die when he was little. But the image of his friend and sister suddenly destroy like a shatter glass, making him remember that he can never see them anymore even if he wanted too.

''I've lost everything.'' A trail of tear slowly falling from his eyes as he remember them. ''What should I do...?''

**x**

**x**

**x**

In a different world, or more precise a different dimension. A group of student about the age of 16 was lead by their teacher to the open field within the school ground. The teacher is know as Professor Jean Colbert, but prefer to be called Professor Colbert and one of the teacher of the Magic Academy of Tristain. Colbert was a middle age man in his late 30th with out a single hair on top of his head other than the side of it, wearing a round shape glasses, a long black robe and holding a long wooden staff.

''Very well everyone, as you all know today is the day where you will be summon a familiar to serve you for the rest of their life'' Remind the Professor to his second year student. ''and I hope you are ready for it.'' Excitement could be perfectly heard from the second year student as the Professor lead them to the open field. Colbert always like the summoning ritual ceremony as he able to see a different kind creature being summon by the student. Most of the student usually summon a normal familiar like a bird, cat, dog or some other normal animal. But there is some student who would summon a creature that make some Noble envy in silent.

The open sky was clear as the sun could be seen shining up above the cloud, a perfect day indeed for the summoning ritual to commence as they all come out from the school building and stand at the middle of the open field. All the student then gather in front the Professor as to hear what he has to say, the last thing they want was to mess up the summoning ritual and somehow ending up with a worm as a familiar.

''Now everyone's, this is the first exam for you as the new second year student. Not only will the familiar you summon serve you, it will also show you what your magic attribute is and the qualification needed of becoming a mage. Not only that...'' Hearing the continues explanation on the summoning ritual by the Professor after a few minute and how important it is to pass this ritual, make some of the student gulp in nervous. Fear that they will somehow not succeed in the summoning ritual and bring their family name to shame and that the last thing the want to do in their live.

But all the worried and fear that was most shown by the student was the girl with long pink hair that goes by the name Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere as she hold her wand tightly in nervous. It was clearly understandable for her to be so afraid, because up till now any spell that she ever try to cast will somehow ended up with an explosion. Which make her earn the title 'Zero' by her classmate. But even with negative feeling that started to grew inside of her, her face remain strong as she declared to herself that she will not fail this exam just like the other. She will summon the most beautiful, strong, and powerful familiar ever existence to make up for all the failureshe had done in performing magic.

''and that is all you need to know about the summoning ritual. Do any of you have any question before we start with the ritual.'' nobody nod their head and that the answer Colbert need before he can continue with the ritual. ''Excellent, now then let's get started shall we?'' the student start to back away to make room for the student that will be call by their teacher and perform the ritual infront of him.

Colbert than take out a paper than was fill with the name of the second year student and holding it with his hand. He do a little cough to clear his throat a bit so he could call the student name more clearly. ''Well then, I will start by calling your name and the first one is...''

**x**

**x**

**x**

In a different world where the shine bright in the open sky, a young boy about the age of 17 was on his way home after getting his laptop fix. His name is Hirago Saito, just a normal every day Japanese boy who live in the big city know as Tokyo. He has a dark hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue sweater, dark blue jean pant and a white sneaker. With annoyance clearly show in his face, he take a short cut in the narrow street that fill with people walking back and forth. Not realizing a green portal that appear and start to expand in front of him.

''Man..., the only money I have left is use to fix my laptop and now i'm totally broke. I hope mom would't mind giving me a raise in my allowances.''

To busy swallowing with his depression, Saito did't look where he was going and accidentally run over a guy shoulder and drop his laptop. Horrified that he may just broke the laptop he just got it fix, Saito quickly retrieve his laptop for a close inspection for any damage. Not bother to even apologise to the man he run into who seem to disappeared as well, probally to busy to even notice or care on what just happen.

After checking it for the fifth time for any sigh of damage, he let out out a big sigh of relieve. Glad that he don't have to waste anymore money to get his laptop fix and start to hold his laptop much tighter just to make sure it did't fall again. As he look to his front to make sure he did't run into anyone again, he was surprise by the emergence of a green portal floating infront of him.

''Huh! What is this...?''

Saito rub his eyes a few time just to make sure he was not having a hallucination, but as he open his eyes; the portal was still there. But the surprise did't stop as everyone seem to be clueless and unable to see the portal, as if he was the only one who could see it. Not only that, the portal also seem to be harmless as the common people who walk through it seem to be unharmed.

Feeling curios on what the floating circle is, Saito touch the surface of it, creating a ripple on the surface like water. A smirk start to form on his face as he found the green portal quite interesting and decided to put his hand inside to see what happen, bad move for his part indeed as he was unable to pull it out.

Saito start to panic and wiggle his arm to free himself but his hand won't come out. Fear got the better of him as he cried for help but everyone seem to ignore him as if he was't even there or even exist. He tried to pull as hard as he could but his hand won't budge at all. It not before long that his whole got sucked into the green portal, making him drop his laptop on the street before the green portal close on it's own.

**x**

**x**

**x**

A loud thunder could be heard from the night sky, created by the heavy rain and make a flash of light that luminous the room for a second before it turn dark again. In the empty building with no one else other than him, he started to make plan on what he should do from now on. Being responsible for the creation of Dai Shocker, make him the most hated man in the universe and he is positive that there is no world in the whole dimension will ever accept him. But sitting here and do nothing will never get him anywhere. Finally deciding that he will just run through multiple universe until he find the one that he could call home, a green circle magically appear in front of Tsukasa as he start to stand up.

''What the..?''

The green circle was small, about the size of a bowling ball. But there was something else about the green circle, something magical. He may never seen such a thing before but his heart knew what it was, It was a portal. But not just any portal, it was a portal through a different universe. It may not be the same as his and Narutaki dimensional curtain portal, but it's still the same thing. The problem is that he not the one who created this green portal and he know Dai Shocker or even Narutaki could't created it either.

But he soon started to hear voices inside his head and it seem to belong to a little girl. As the incantation continue playing inside his head, the portal start to expand make it large enough for a grown man to fit through.

'Who?' question Tsukasa slowly to himself as he just stand there. But soon understand what the purpose of the magic portal truly is as he listen to the little girl magic incantation.

''she wish for a servant.'

Up till now as Tsukasa travel through the different A.R world, there seem to be role he has to play in each different world. He become a policeman, teacher, a chef and some other role he has to play as he goes to the other world, but never a butler. He found it a little amusing especially the part of the disembodie voice.

But there were something else he could fill from the magic portal, he can't sense the existance of a Kamen Rider in that world at all and that somehow make him a little curios about his new role in the new world. What is the purpose or even a point of him going there if there were no Kamen Rider at all, what the heck he was suppose to do there. Then his eyes went wide to what he just though and suddenly realize what it was, the prospect of a world with no Kamen Rider make him realize that he may somehow start a new life in that world, with out worrying about people finding out about him.

''I can start all over again.''

The idea of living a new live make Tsukasa smile again, he may lost the trust and the friend he once have; but that does't mean he can't make a new one even though he have to become a servant in the other world. Tsukasa may not know who created the magic portal in the first place but he does't care, the though of a new life for him make him more determined to go to whate ever world the portal take him. With both his hand tightly form into a fist at his side, Tsukasa run into the portal as it getting smaller and fade into nothingness as Tsukasa whole body goes inside of it.

**x**

**x**

**x**

'WHERE AM I!-?'' scream Saito out of fear as hard as he could as he is now floating in a black emptyness void. Saito turn his head to the left and right to see where he was but it was prove poitnless as he can see nothing other than black color wall all around him.

''Hey, can somebody hear me!-?'' receiving no answer, Saito start to feel hopeless; thinking that he somehow gonna end up here for the rest of his live. The though of it make Saito scream in fear( anime style ) while holding his head but quickly die down as he could see someone else other than than him in this emptyness black void.

The man look like he was in his 20th from what he can see. A brown hair that seem a little long that cover his forehead and has brown eyes. Wearing tight leather jacket with high collar and pants. The cloth was black in colour with a little pink at the side of the jacket that reach the end of his arm. Before Saito could manage to call him, the man was engulf in bright white light, making Saito close his eyes because of it. The next thing he knew, his body start to hurt like hell as if he was hit by an explosion before he lost consciousness.

**x**

**x**

**x**

''What is this?'' Tsukasa was surprise that he somehow end up in a emptyness black void after he went through the portal but soon replace to curiosity as his whole body cover in bright white light. He did't feel pain when it happen, only calmness. Something he did't feel for quite some time now. As he float in the black void space, the Decadriver and the Ride booker start to float in front of him as their were also engulf in white bright light. Tsukasa could feel the change of power that happen to his henshin device and also to his own body.

When Tsukasa raise his hand for a better view, he was shock to see that he was starting to become younger. The same changes goes for his cloth to as their turn to a butler outfit that shrunk to match his new body. Tsukasa did't know how to react to this new experience other than having his eyes wide open, never before something like this happen to him when he travel to a new world. With the transformation been done and the bright light dissappear to nothingness, Tsukasa take a good look at his new body. By the look and the size of his new body, Tsukasa guess that he was arround the age of 19 years old.

Feeling glad that nothing weird happen other than him being younger, Tsukasa saw a white light in a form of a circle a few feet in front of him and it seem he was going straight for it. Knowing there is no turning back, he prepare himself for what to come to him in the new world and as he was getting closer to the circular portal. But then something unexpected happen as Tsukasa body suddenly been hit by an explosion; something that he did't predicted could happen. The explosion was strong, but not strong enough to make him lose consciousness as he manage to safely went through the white portal and into the new world.

**Alright people, that the prologue** **of my new version of this story. Hope you like it and review me about it for review was the many thing that make us writer try to make and awesome story. **

**And plese tell me wheter you want Tsukasa to have an harem or not, I leave that to you lovely reader to decide.**


End file.
